Don't Look For Me
Alright... I'm going to level with you... This took days... DAYS!!! I hope you enjoy... -GREEN0704 "This is a documentary on the series of hidden events Mojang tried to cover up... This is what else we've gathered from the security footage..." The documentary man said. When the first Minecraft copies in English were released, people kept seeing an Entity calling itself: Herobrine. Minecraft sales were dropping because of this so Notch said that it was all a hoax and that he didn't have a brother named Herobrine. No one believed after that until one fateful day in Mojang. One of the main game developers codenamed: 303 called everyone for a meeting. He showed a picture of Herobrine on his Smart Board. He took a gun and put it to his ear. "Don't look for me." He said as he pulled the trigger and shot himself. News of this spread like wildfire again so again Notch had to say that he was suicidal when he really wasn't. Everyone was afraid of this. Two months had passed and the legend of Herobrine had subsided. Of course, it didn't last... One day a main developer codenamed: Null called everyone for a meeting. He showed a picture of Herobrine and a cloaked figure with red eyes that was from a newly made story known as Entity 303 in 303's honor. He held a gun up to his ear and said: "Don't look for me." He shot himself. This was the second developer to suicide with those same words causing everyone to think this was supernatural. Notch somehow managed to cover it up. Another two months passed and a developer codenamed: Green Steve after Steve called everyone in for a meeting. He showed the same picture of Herobrine and Entity 303 except now there was a picture of the newly arisen Null in the creepypasta Null named in the fallen game developer's honor. He held a gun to his ear and everyone started to run over knowing what he was going to do. "Don't look for me." He said as he shot himself before anyone could reach him. Notch couldn't handle the press and lost it mentally for awhile. Eventually, they made the developers do a worldwide search in Minecraft and it's files. They found nothing. After exactly two months that they started the search, a masculine voice no one knew called everyone for a meeting in the break room. There was no one there but that wretched picture was now there along with the Green Steve's picture. Voices of the developers and the creepy masculine voice said: "We said not to look for us. Don't look for us... We're happy here. Leave us be puny mortals... We shall take one of you as our own." One man started to have a heart attack. He was 303's brother who named himself 404 after his brother. He died in 10 minutes from the violent heart attack. Another cloaked figure joined them on the screen now known as Entity 404. "I'm sorry, but no one here can stay alive... Prepare to be purged!" The masculine voice said as everyone in the room except for Notch, Jeb, and Dinnerbone had heart attacks. They heard evil laughing as the Smart Board exploded. No one could explain this situation to the police so they decided not to release news of this to the public. The only piece of info left on this incident was the security footage... The very thing that was used to create this documentary. The entites appear to NOT want us to see them. A few people since have died playing Minecraft... All of their parents saying that their child kept telling them about a mysterious figure telling them: Don't look for me... "Those creatures want Minecraft for themselves... All they want is to live in peace... So I'm warning you once, Don't Look For Me..." The man in the documentary said as his eyes glew white. "hahaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" ---- √\-----√\-----transmission----ended---√\--------√\---------- Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Green Steve Category:Null Category:Creepypasta Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Wall of Text